


Be My Muse?

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inspired by the fact that eren probably knows how his smile affects people, M/M, especially with such pretty eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a violinist who just wants to play and enjoy the music, but what happens when he meets someone who makes him feel like no one ever has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Muse?

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no progress on the final chapter of MHBFY yet, but bear with me as i bring you this instead! Love or hate the fic? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

The first time Levi sees him, its on one of his morning jogs, running through the deserted streets at just around 3 in the morning. He looks no more that 16 years old, dressed in black jeans that Levi admits hug the boys figure very well, a blue button up tucked into his jeans with a vest thrown over, hanging open. Levi would find it odd that the only thing he can see on the male is some sort of case in his left hand as the boy strolls down the street. Levi thinks nothing of it, going back to his jog as he nears the mile marker. 

The second time he sees the male Levi is standing in the middle of the square in front of the fountain, violin case by his feet as he tucks the instrument under his chin, fiddling with the knobs on the amplifier by his feet. When Levi deems himself ready he places the bow to the strings, taking a deep breath and begins to play. The first note rings out through the square, people glancing up as Levi closes his eyes and just plays, fingers dancing, letting the notes flow into whatever song he sees fit. He can hear people dropping coins into his violin case, murmuring compliments about his playing as they pass. When the first song ends he opens his eyes to a crowd lingering around him, waiting for more. 

He gladly plays for them, songs of his own creation and old pieces he memorized long ago when his mother first taught him to play. He hears people coming and going, but as he plays and recalls fond memories he finds the world fading away until there’s nothing except his music and his memories. When he opens his eyes next he's greeted with the sight of familiar messy brown hair as the boy places a folded up paper and a few dollar bills into his now almost full violin case before standing and facing him. 

Levi makes sure he has a good grip on his instrument because the sight before him nearly takes his breath away and makes his grip on his precious instrument loosen. Levi isn't a professional artist, frankly his drawings are crude and childlike but as Levi gazes at the male in front of him he finds himself itching to draw him. Levi's eyes follow the strong yet slim jaw line, passing over rosy cheeks and chapped lips as they follow a nicely curved nose that looks like it was broken one too many times and stops at wide eyes, twinkling in the afternoon sun. Levi at first determines his eyes be a very nice viridian green, but the longer he finds himself staring the more blue and even gold he finds. He's broken from his mental color debate by the boy in front of him smiling, and God may strike Levi at this moment because the way the skin around Eren's eyes wrinkle and they practically sparkle in the sun leaves Levi flabbergasted, unused to the pure beauty of eyes or even a smile. 

With a wave and another smile that radiates warmth the boy turns around and takes his leave, bag slung over his shoulder as he gives Levi one final look before disappearing towards the park. Levi decides he's played enough today and unhooks his violin, cradling it in his lap as he crouches down and collects the money, counting it meticulously before tucking it into a pocket in his case and letting his violin sit in the velvet lining. Levi makes sure it's secure before he leans it against the amp and waits for his ride to pick him up after he shoots them a quick text.

It isn't till Levi gets home and has settled at his table to eat leftover takeout for lunch that he remembers the paper the green eyed boy tucked into his case. He goes to his case and pulls it out, unfolding it gently, pausing as he goes to smooth his hand over it when he takes a good look. He moves back to the table, sitting down heavily as he stares at the paper, disbelieving. On the paper is a drawing of him, the lines harsh but somehow smooth, and Levi is amazed by how detailed the drawing is, from the way his hair falls to the way his eyelashes brush his cheeks. The expression Levi wears in the drawing is peaceful, serene almost as he clasps the violin under his chin. Scribbled at the bottom of the paper is what looks like a hastily written note, and Levi swallows hard. 

" _Sorry about drawing you without your permission, but you just looked so peaceful while playing, I couldn't help myself. Your playing is beautiful, and I can tell whoever taught you did it very well. If you ever want to get a coffee sometime, give me a call. -Eren_ "

Levi looks at the number scribbled on the bottom of the page in shock, pulling his phone out and typing the number in, saving it under "Eren" with a green symbol next to it so he'll remember who Eren is. 

It's not till two days later that Levi finally convinces himself to actually call Eren, going to the contact and hitting call as he sits nervously on his balcony. He listens to the ring, counting once, twice, thrice, and Levi is starting to think this is a bad idea, what if he no longer wants to go out? What if he called too late and- Levi is cut off by the sound of a click and a groggy voice on the other end speaking to him.

“Hello?” Levi notes that the voice is higher pitched, so he assumes it must be a girl on the other end. Levi checks the time and sees it’s at least 1 in the afternoon by now. 

Levi clears his throat before speaking, glad that he can keep it even. “Hi, I hope I’m not calling at a bad time, but I’m looking for someone named Eren?”

I can hear the girl yell something and the sound of the phone being jostled. “What did I tell you about answering my phone? No- go back to bed Mikasa, you’re still hungover. Hello? Can I ask who’s calling?”

“I’m sure you could.” He hears soft laughter on the other end and he takes a deep breath. “You offered to take me out for coffee, are you up for it?”

“I was wondering if you’d actually call me. Yeah sure, where do you want to meet up?”

“The square?” Levi lets out a pent up breath when Eren hums and chuckles.

“It’s a date then. I’ll see you in 10..?”

“Levi. I’ll be there.” Eren gives another hum before breathing a goodbye as Levi ends the call. Levi debates bringing his violin along, giving into the fact that he carries it everywhere in case inspiration strikes and Levi can’t control the urge to play. Levi looks himself over in the mirror, taking a deep breath as he brushes imaginary dust off of his shirt before pulling on his boots and proceeding out the door, locking it behind him. His case is slung across his back with a shoulder strap, keeping his hands free as he shoves them in the pockets of his jeans and heads for the square a block or so away. 

He takes his normal place in front of the fountain, looking at the water trickling down and creating a mist that sticks to his skin in the midday sun. He sits on the edge, leaning down so that he can feel the water as it bubbles through his fingers, cool against the building heat of the day. He listens to the soft whoosh of the water as it rains down, the ticking of a sprinkler and the barking of a dog running around in the grass. These are sounds he hears while he plays, sounds that should bother him but only make him feel as if he belongs, creating music that he loves. He swirls his hand through the water absently, humming a tune as he waits, picking out chords to accompany his melody. He's lost in his own thoughts, staring blankly at the water until suddenly he sees the color that's been haunting his mind reflected in the water, looking him curiously for a moment before Levi turns. 

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Eren snickers at that, and as he smiles that bright smile, Levi can't help but think that he's never met someone as beautiful as Eren. While Levi has his violin slung over his shoulder, Eren has a messenger bag, and by the way Eren holds it close to his hip Levi can only guess that his sketchbook is in there, but Levi doesn't comment about it as they walk towards the cafe on the corner. 

"What do you want? I'll go up and order while you grab us a table."

"Just a green tea, please." Eren flashes another smile that makes Levi's heart beat faster before he swallows hard and grabs a table near the back. Levi sets his violin case on the empty chair beside him, Eren taking the seat across from him while setting down Levi's cup.

"So, how long have you been playing?"

Levi turns the handle away from him as he grips the rim of the cup with his fingertips, sipping at the hot liquid. "I started when I was 6. You?"

"I've always drawn. What drives you to play?"

Levi takes another sip of his drink, watching as Eren pulls out his sketchbook, flipping to a blank page as he twirls his pencil. "My mother."

Eren doesn't look up from the page, but his lips curl in a soft and inquisitive smile. "She taught you, and in return you play, maybe in her memory, maybe because it keeps her close."

"Yes. What's your motivation?"

Eren's smile doesn't waver, it grows, his eyes sparkling in the crappy mood lights overhead. "Perhaps my motivation is the same as yours, perhaps it's something else entirely."

Levi snorts at the vague answer but doesn't press, watching as Eren's eyes dart to and fro about the room, taking in the couple of people that longer in the shop. "Are you in school?"

"I'm a third year over at Maria U." Levi nods, that puts Eren at around 19-20 years old, young considering Levi's 27 years. 

"Is there anything particular that you're hoping to get out of this?"

Eren laughs at that, pleased smile on his face. "A friend, if that's all you're comfortable with."

Levi would be more shocked by what Eren is implying if it wasn't for the fact that he could see that in Eren's drawing of him. He could see simmering passion hidden in the lines of Eren's creation, much like what he hides within the notes of his music. "We'll see." 

"May I see you play again?"

"We're in a cafe." 

"All the more reason for you to play." Levi takes a final sip of his tea and grabs his case, walking up to the piano tucked up on stage, the worker behind the bar lowering the music playing in the background as Levi tightens the strings on his bow, looking to see Eren with pencil poised.

Levi doesn’t hesitate in playing; he never has. The strings are familiar, the brace comfortably tucked under his chin as music flows through his veins and he throws every bad thing into the passion that fills his music. He never looks at people when he plays, it distracts him from his music, so instead of watching Eren as his eyes roam over Levi, he directs his eyes towards a bird that is fluttering about outside. As he watches the bird suddenly he is soaring, high among the clouds as wind rushes around him, he has never felt lighter, never felt more free than now. 

He can hear his music, notes crescendoing, pace picking up as his heart races and his fingers dance over the strings, plucking out staccato notes when his bow lowers. He can feel his hips swaying to the beat, keeping perfect time along to the music, and his hips only still when the final note rings out and Levi’s hands still. He can hear clapping, and when he opens his eyes he nearly flinches at the large crowd gathered around him, eyes glazed over as they listen, breaking from the trance slowly as the clapping gets louder and Levi grows more uncomfortable. Levi lowers his instrument and people slowly realize he isn’t going to continue, and then a line forms, people shuffling forwards to throw bills in his open case, offering Levi smiles and praise. Levi accepts them with a polite nod and muttered thanks, and soon enough only a couple of stragglers are left behind, a mother and her kid standing near the counter.

Levi can see Eren still working furiously, brow furrowed in concentration, so Levi counts up the money placed in his case, glancing up occasionally, pausing when he sees the mother pleading with the cashier. 

“Please, this is all I have. I only need food for my child.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but-” Levi is quick to step in, placing a hand on the counter as he inclines his head. “You heard her. She needs food for her kid, now are you gonna get it or stand around with your mouth hanging open?” The cashier looks ready to argue but Levi only narrows his eyes and the man squeaks, taking the lady’s previous order to fill it. “Make sure they have something cool to snack on, its hot as hell outside.”

“Y-yes sir!” Levi feels a tentative hand on his shoulder and he turns, facing the lady as she wrings her hands nervously. 

“You didn’t have to do that, I don’t even have the money to pay for everything.” Her voice is timid, and as the boy tugs on his pant legs his expression softens. He scoops the little boy who can't be more than two up into his arms, the child giggling with delight.

“Then it’s a good thing you aren’t paying. I wouldn’t create a larger order if I wasn’t going to pay.” He lets the child down when he squirms in his arms, the little boy wobbling over to his mother. 

“Why are you doing this? Not that I wont be forever grateful, I’ve just never met such a young man who care so much for a stranger.” 

Levi looks down at the kid now climbing to sit in chairs, giggling and saying broken phrases to himself. He can see Eren looking at Levi curiously before levi shrugs and looks at the woman. “I’ve been where you are. You want him to have a good life, and you’re trying your best. You need help sometimes though.”

“Thank you.” Levi nods as the man comes back with the order, and Levi takes care of the bill, helping the woman carry the food to the table where her little boy is bouncing around. Before Levi goes back to Eren he places the money he gathered from playing into the womans hand, ignoring her protests. “You need it more than I do. Take care of your son, he’s going to need all the love you can give.” 

“I can’t thank you enough for this, really.”

“Don’t thank me, just take care of the two of you.” The woman nods in appreciation and Levi takes his leave, ruffling the boys hair as he heads back towards a smiling Eren. Levi sinks down in his chair, violin case still on his back as he rests his forehead against the hard surface. 

“Have you ever thought about going to the ocean?” 

“No. Going to the ocean means going to the beach and I hate sand.”

“Your playing reminds me of the ocean.” That has Levi intrigued; usually people compare his playing to flying or anything that would take your breath away, but the ocean? Not so much. “The ocean is powerful, dangerous, yet it can be so gentle at the same time. The ocean is beautiful, deceptive in the way it presents itself.”

“Somehow I think it isn’t just my playing you’re referring to.” 

“You surprise me, Levi. You put up this front to scare people off, but then you go and help someone you don’t even know.”

“Why’s that so surprising? I may be an asshole but I’m not heartless.”

“You care.” Levi sighs looking up to see Eren smiling at him like he’s the greatest thing Eren has ever seen. “Probably more than most people do.”

“Your point?” Eren just smiles and shrugs his shoulders, tucking his sketchbook away. 

“Just observing.” Levi gets up as Eren does, the man not saying anything as they exit the coffee shop. Levi doesn't know where Eren is taking him, but when Eren slides his hand to clasps Levi's lightly he finds he doesn't care. 

Levi watches people as they walk, Eren linking their finger together when Levi doesn't pull his hand away. As Eren talks, lips curled in a content smile that nearly takes Levi's breath away Levi finds himself wanting to know about Eren; what makes him tick, why all his answers pertaining to himself are so vague. Levi thought of himself as a closed off person, but the skillful way Eren avoided giving an actual answer has Levi's skin crawling with need. "Eren."

"Yes?"

"Why do you avoid all my questions?" 

"I'm not avoiding them, Levi. I'm just not giving you the answers that you want."

"You did it again."

"The questions you ask are ones I don't have an answer for. It's easier for me to pretend that I know but am unwilling to tell than to admit I have no reason for anything I do."

Levi looks up at Eren in a new light, looking upon a face that looks so melancholic at the thought. Levi can't help but find him beautiful like this, so much emotion swimming in the green depths. "Do you need reason?"

"I suppose I don't."

"But you want one. You want one because then you'll have an answer. Where other people have a reason for what they do, something that defines them, you don't."

"And it bothers me." Levi nods his head as Eren finishes his thought. "How did you figure out the reason you play?"

"I think you already know how. When I play it feels like she's right there beside me, and when I don't play it's like my memories of her are fuzzy, like she isn't who she is without music surrounding her." Eren is quiet, face contemplative as he processes Levi's words. "You said perhaps your motivation was the same; your mother, she supported your drawings, saw the potential before it was revealed."

"She was my biggest fan."

"She still is your biggest fan, even if she isn't around. She may not be your muse, may not be the reason you draw, but she's your silent support."

"My muse." noticing that Eren has led them to a clearing near the lake, the two of them standing in the middle of it. They stand there together, Eren gripping Levi's hand, Levi guiding them to sit down when he figures Eren has no plan to move anytime soon. Eren is silent, preferring to watch Levi as he sits in front of Eren, flowers in his lap as he weaves them together, placing the crown on his head when he's finished. Eren either didn't notice what Levi was doing or had no clue, because Eren's expression is one of innocent curiosity as he watches Levi construct another one. Levi leans forwards and places the crowd on Eren's head, watching as his eyes widen in surprise and the crown sits crookedly on his head.

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” Eren smiles and nods at that, content to let Levi pelt him with flowers while he does one last drawing. When they head back into town once the sun is low beyond the horizon, Levi walks Eren home even though Eren protests, saying Levi could get hurt walking alone. Eren presses the sketchbook he brought along into Levi’s hands, pressing a warm kiss to Levi’s cheek before he goes inside. 

Levi most definitely doesn’t stand there, hand pressed to his cheek in shock, cheeks dusted pink. He shakes himself from his stupor and makes his way home, body moving on autopilot as his mind races. When he settles himself down in bed that night the sketchbook is on his lap and fingers trembling as he flips past the first few blank pages. The first page is drawings of hands, long slender fingers holding a cup or clasping the handle of an instrument case, plucking notes from the strings of a violin. As Levi flips through the pages, admiring hundreds upon hundreds of drawings, some detailed, some messy sketches, but all depicting some part of him, from varying expressions on his face to Levi tucking his instrument under his chin, hip cocked to the side. 

All the drawings are of him, every single page either filled with small doodles or a large portrait, some with vibrant colors and others mellow with blacks and white. Levi flips through quickly, and he can feel his chest aching as he sees some of the sketches near the end, unfinished drawings that are much sloppier than the others, odd discolorations on the page surrounding them. When he gets to the last page he hesitates to look at it, fearing yet anticipating what is on this page. When he looks on he sees himself, flower crown on his head and a small curve on his lips betraying Levi’s usually neutral expression. The drawing is beautiful, but what catches Levi’s eye is the note written at the bottom of the page. The simple sentence has Levi’s heart beating in his chest and excitement filling his veins.

“ _How about you be my muse?_ ” Levi’s pretty sure he’s fucked from here on out.


End file.
